1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information recording apparatus and an information recording method which record content compliant with a second DVD standard, which is a DVD standard later than a first DVD standard defined for a first image quality and is defined for a second image quality higher than the first image quality, on image storage media such as DVD-R/RWs.
Further, one embodiment of the invention relates to an information playback apparatus and an information playback method which play back HD DVD content compliant with the second DVD standard from information storage media such as DVD-R/RW.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various products compliant with the normal DVD standard (the first-generation DVD standard) defined for the standard image quality have already been widely spread. With increase in image compression technique in these several years, there are users' and content providers' demands for further improvement of image quality. Further, in addition to demands for accomplishment of higher image quality, content providers demand environment for providing more attractive content to users by expansion of the content, such as a more colorful menu and improved interactivity in content such as menu screens and extra images, including main titles. To deal with such demands, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 2006-260611 discloses a technique concerning an DH DVD standard (second-generation DVD standard) to achieve provision of more attractive content.
While the environment for providing HD DVD content compliant with the HD DVD standard is ripe as described above, the convenience of media (DVD-R/RW) compliant with the normal DVD standard is still high. Therefore, there is a demand for a technique of appropriately recording HD DVD content on DVD-R/RWs and the like, and appropriately playing back HD DVD content recorded on DVD-R/RW.